custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Custom BIONICLE Wiki talk:Voting Center
Here you can vote on aspects of the wiki you think are worthy of being featured on the Main Page. An archive of previously featured content is available here. Please note that the Featured Trivia section has been removed as per this forum. Also note that self-nominations have been banned in the Featured User section, as well that quotes are now limited to ones that actually exist in a story, on an article, or in a blog. September 29 2016 22:00:00 UTC until voting ends! Featured Article *Dark Elemental Energy #Guaranteed to ruin any Elemental warrior's day. *Southern Continent #i'm just doing this so that bob has an ample opponent [[User:Mizziracer|'Mizziracer,']] [[User_Talk:Mizziracer|'Resident']] [[User_blog:Mizziracer|'God']] 16:13, September 11, 2016 (UTC) #Well, seeing as I wrote this page anyway... Featured Image *File:I39 Elisis Nature3.JPG #Meh. *File:Toa Tourik 02.JPG #I've always been fond of this particular image. The lighting feels to be just right. *File:Summer.jpeg #Ah, summer. (It's also my phone background image.) -Maccy1949 17:47, September 9, 2016 (UTC) *File:Kaedeart.png #Have a cookie. Excelsior! #Yummy yummy #... now I want to steal a cookie. Thanks for making me hungry, Darkblade. 3:< #I want cookies...[[User:Pitcat|'''Spooky]] [[User Talk:Pitcat|'Scary']] ' Featured Creation *Khelek #I think people like this one for some reason (or is it just that one guy) #Someone needs to break the tie. -'[[User:Pitcat|'Spooky']] [[User Talk:Pitcat|'Scary']] ' # #I think Khelek helped me in creating Cylan. Anyways, yeah. -Maccy1949 22:13, September 21, 2016 (UTC) *File:I39 Elisis2.JPG #Meh. *Skull Grinder Revamp #Personally like this one too much to let it go XP ''[[User:ToaGonel|'HA']][[User Talk:ToaGonel|'IL']] [[User:ToaGonel/Saga Guide|'DEN']][[The Broken Order Universe|'MARK']] 22:14, September 9, 2016 (UTC) #Awwwww tanks, Gonel <3 Excelsior! *Nzavokh #I might not MOC much anymore, but I'm pretty sure I'm allowed to post some old dogs on here. If not, correct me. Featured Story *''Zero Hour'' #Get hyped for the release of the final chapter later this month... #Mmhm, yep, hype, take my vote already. -Maccy1949 22:19, September 15, 2016 (UTC) #Yes, complete projects are always better *looks at Judgement Day [[User:ToaGonel|'HA']][[User Talk:ToaGonel|'IL']] [[User:ToaGonel/Saga Guide|'DEN']][[The Broken Order Universe|'MARK']] 17:27, September 16, 2016 (UTC) #Excelsior! #Going to come out of my dark cave to vote for this. -I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 23:25, September 20, 2016 (UTC) *''Wandering'' #The anxious angst is real - #"I have returned from the grave to give the living haircuts!" #You had me at hello the Skyrim cover #I will break one tie, and make another. -'[[User:Pitcat|'Spooky']] [[User Talk:Pitcat|'Scary']] ' #causing chaos is fun *Torn #Trying one more time- It's been revised now though! [[User:Lalajujunini|'L'a'la']][[User talk:Lalajujunini|'j'u'ju']][[User blog:Lalajujunini|'n'i'ni']]Hard to pronounce! 21:00, September 15, 2016 (UTC) Featured Quote #I kinda like this one :3 #I mean, as edgy as it is, you have to give it some kudos for the clever pun. [[User:Mizziracer|'Mizziracer,']] [[User_Talk:Mizziracer|'Resident']] [[User_blog:Mizziracer|'God']] 16:14, September 11, 2016 (UTC) #I think there is room for one more witty quote. #"oh joy" -'[[User:Pitcat|'Spooky']] [[User Talk:Pitcat|'Scary']] ' Featured User *Pitcat #Let's be honest, it's about time. [[User:ToaGonel|'HA']][[User Talk:ToaGonel|'IL']] [[User:ToaGonel/Saga Guide|'DEN']][[The Broken Order Universe|'MARK']] 18:51, September 9, 2016 (UTC) #My little Pit is all grown up! # #My heart goes out to Gonel for the nomination. Luv u bby -'[[User:Pitcat|'Spooky']] [[User Talk:Pitcat|'Scary']] ' #Our very own discount SM *DeltaStriker #I may not be on best terms with the guy, but he's done alot of good for the wiki. Alot of good. [[User:Mizziracer|'Mizziracer,']] [[User_Talk:Mizziracer|'Resident']] [[User_blog:Mizziracer|'God']] 08:29, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Comments But Bob you said that ZH Chapter 7 was coming out last month. Bob lied. this is not news Bob was waiting for a sunny day to reshoot the final battle scene but a sunny day did not come. He will instead make do with rain. I AM HYPE -Maccy1949 17:50, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Rain works for most final battles. Hi Hype, I'm Skeptical. Hi Skeptical, I'm Bond. James Bond. [[User:Mizziracer|'Mizziracer,']] [[User_Talk:Mizziracer|'Resident']] [[User_blog:Mizziracer|'God']] 08:31, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Jesus Christ, that's Jason Bourne - no, that's matt damon you're thinking of [[User:Mizziracer|'Mizziracer,']] [[User_Talk:Mizziracer|'Resident']] [[User_blog:Mizziracer|'God']] 16:15, September 11, 2016 (UTC) I'm Bond. Chicken Bond. [[User:ToaGonel|'HA']][[User Talk:ToaGonel|'IL']] [[User:ToaGonel/Saga Guide|'DEN']][[The Broken Order Universe|'MARK']] 19:53, September 12, 2016 (UTC) No you're not. And I'm Pitcat! I think... -'[[User:Pitcat|'Spooky']] [[User Talk:Pitcat|'Scary']] ' I thought pit died months ago. [[User:Mizziracer|'Mizziracer,']] [[User_Talk:Mizziracer|'Resident']] [[User_blog:Mizziracer|'God']] 15:03, September 14, 2016 (UTC)